Falling Stars
by imthekeptainnow
Summary: Aaron Hotchner has been like a father figure to Tabitha, the person she looked to her help or guidance. He's the reason that she's who she is today - a Detective, although not everybody agrees with the promotion. Pushed forward by the need to stop a killer and a desperate want to prove herself, she calls in the BAU to help her. She never expected this. Reid/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**This is my first Criminal Minds fic so play nice please! Constructive criticism on the characterization of canon or original characters, and plot points is welcomed. Read and let me know your first impressions :P**

**Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own :)**

* * *

Jack gurgled and waved his hands upwards. Tabitha grasped the little limb and blew a raspberry against the soft skin. Jack let out a high pitched squeal at the feeling. She grinned.

"Aaron, he's gorgeous," she couldn't help but gush, "Well done."

Aaron Hotchner smiled. "Thank you."

He watched the girl across from him carefully. It had been a good few years since he had seen Tabitha Hotchner. She was his cousin on his mother's side, his only cousin as far as he was aware, and even though she was years younger, they were exceedingly close. He was like a father figure, an older brother. They even looked similar. The same dark hair, the same cheekbones but on a softer face. The only thing that was really different where their eyes. She had her father's eyes. He had watched her grow up, had been there for her, and had kept monthly communications because he didn't want to lose touch.

Which was why he knew there was more to her impromptu visit than just meeting the new addition to the family.

"What's wrong?" Aaron questioned.

Tabitha stilled but didn't lift her head to meet his gaze. "What makes you think that anything's wrong?"

His answer was instantaneous. "You've got bags under your eyes, something you've been trying to hide behind make-up. You're tense, meaning you're worried about something. And you were listening to your Whitney Houston playlist. You always listen to her when you're stressed."

"Did you just profile me?" she huffed out.

"Plus, you came here out of the blue, not even a warning call which means something is worrying you. What is it?" Hotch continued and arched an eyebrow, giving her the patented Aaron Hotchner 'you should tell me now or I'm going to force it out of you' look. It was an expression she had been on the receiving end of many times as a child and it was a little frustrating that she was still so easily affected by it.

Tabitha sighed in defeat, adjusting her grip on the baby. "It's about a case I'm working on…I need your help Aaron."

* * *

It was Aaron who had gotten her into psychology. Their family was incredibly law orientated – her grandfather was a lawyer, her mother a politician – but it was Aaron's influence that lead her to this world. All the stories, all the skills he taught her, are what encouraged her to study criminal psychology at college.

She'd taken a position at the Pittsburgh PD straight out of college, had worked and pushed until she had earned the position of Detective. She enjoyed her job, if that was the right word for it – maybe content was better – but that didn't mean that stepping into the BAU headquarters at Quantico wasn't almost dream like.

Tabitha's footsteps stalled and she tried to calm herself down. She hummed the opening bars of 'I will always love you' and she rolled on the balls of her feet. A hand settled on her shoulder and she jumped, startled, unable to school the anxiousness on her face before he saw it. Aaron gave her a small smile and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

Tabitha returned the smile, straightened her purple button up (she had decided dressing up was the most professional way of doing this) and rolled her shoulders. She nodded sharply as a sign that she was fine, that she was ready. Aaron moved forward first and she followed dutifully behind.

"Conference room in three," Aaron raised his voice to order and Tabitha knew automatically that this was his 'I'm the boss' voice. It was business from then on.

Tabitha tried not to fidget as the team filed into the room, each regarding her with silent curiosity. Profiling her, she guessed. It was instinct at this point with these guys, it was just something they did whenever they met someone knew. Figured out their quirks and their habits, the things that made them tick. Tabitha knew a little but not as much as these agents did, but she couldn't help but make her own check list.

Three women. Elle Greenway, who used to work in sex crimes, has seen a lot and determined to show that her experience means that she's ready for the stress of the BAU. Jennifer Jareu or JJ, communication liaison between the FBI and the media, the state police force, comfortable in her role and confident with what the BAU can do. Penelope Garcia, who Aaron described as "different", bubbly and quirky, it was as if she compensated for the darkness around her with the brightness of her clothes.

Three men. Jason Gideon, one of Aaron's old friend and respected colleague, latches on to the victims to find a reason to keep fighting. Derek Morgan, board shoulders charmer and ladies' man, who was confident with who he was, with what he did, and was willing to do anything to stop the bad guy. Dr Spencer Reid, the youngest member of the team and probably the most social awkward judging by his stance, who retained fact after fact as a defence mechanism.

It felt weird to her, that she knew this much about people she hadn't met before, but she was still grateful for the stories that Aaron had told, the information he may or may not have accidentally given her. It made her feel powerful, more in control rather than the weakness she had before.

"This is Detective Tabitha Hotchner, from the Pittsburgh PD," Hotch introduced, taking a seat.

Tabitha waved awkwardly. "Hi. It's good to meet you all finally."

Elle waved her hand between them. "You two are related?"

"Cousins," Hotch supplied, "She's here to request help on a case she's working on."

"I know this is short notice and isn't really stand procedure, but Aaron had told me a lot about you guys and the good you do and I just think this is up your alley," Tabitha explained.

Files were slide across the table to each member of the team, who opened and examined the photographs and reports inside. At Aaron's nod, Tabitha let out a small breath, trying to regain a hold on her panic, and stand up taller.

"So about three weeks ago, a body was found at a local high school, in the football pitch. Carlton Fry. 18, senior at Roosevelt High, AP student, top of his class. He was beaten, probably with a blunt object, had three stab wounds in his torso and strangled. Coroner declared the cause of death asphyxiation. A week later, Admed Sahiel, another Roosevelt High student, some kind of mathematical genius according to the school and his parents. Four days ago, Julie Griffin, a cheerleader. Same killing method and same dumping ground."

"All from the same school, same age…" Reid mused, "Any other connections?"

"Carlton and Admed shared a few AP classes, mostly maths and science but according to the people we spoke to, they moved in completely different circles." She paused and licked her lips, "There's more. Another teenager went missing, Caroline Rogers – art student. She had a fight with her boyfriend at a party, left early and that's the last anyone heard from her. Same school, same age, she's likely to be another victim."

"And with the time between kills decreasing…" Elle started.

"…we have less than 48 hours to get her back alive," Tabitha nodded solemnly.

Jennifer glanced at Aaron. "Have we been invited in? I don't see any records here…"

"That's because there isn't any," She answered, "At least not from the police. This came from above. The governor gave me her blessing."

"Why would she give you that and not go through the official channels?" Jennifer looked confused.

Tabitha's lips twisted upwards a little. "Well, the governor doesn't particularly like paperwork. Besides, she's…a personal friend. I know, it's unorthodox, but we're desperate. There are three dead teenagers with a possible fourth on the way, with no visible leads or motives. This guy…this Unsub," she corrected, "he's meticulous. He takes them off the streets, he takes them to an undisclosed location to abuse and kill them before dumping the bodies at a public location where the bodies will easily be found. If there's anyone who could find who's doing this and stop them, it's this team."

"You think very highly of us," Derek stated, arching an eyebrow.

"Well duh sweetie," Penelope smiled and winked at Derek, who smiled at her.

"I'm a fan of your work," Tabitha answered, "Just…do you accept the case?"

"How could we refuse?" Gideon's lips twitched upward slightly.

Tabitha didn't bother suppressing her relieved smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**This is my first Criminal Minds fic so play nice please! Constructive criticism on the characterization of canon or original characters, and plot points is welcomed. Read and let me know your first impressions :P**

**Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own :)**

* * *

"You have a jet, like an actual jet," Tabitha said awed. Her eyes were wide and surprised, scanning over every surface of the plane, taking it in, before rounding to her cousin with an accusation in her gaze, "Why was this never mentioned before?"

Aaron smirked at her. "FBI perks," he gestured towards one of the seats, "Sit."

Tabitha dropped with a huff and lifted her messenger bag from over her shoulder. Relaxing into the leather seat, she tried to relax – tried to spend a few minutes not thinking about dead bodies or the missing girl or the trouble that was sure to meet her when they landed – and let out a low breath.

Cracking her eyes open, she watched the team as they readied themselves. Aaron sat at the seat in front of her, spreading the open file on the desk between them spreading the open file on the desk between them (she averted her gaze quickly from the photographs). Gideon and Reid took the booth across from them, Gideon mimicking Aaron's actions. It was all business with these two, she'd realised. No wonder they were such good friends. Derek and Elle were chatting, generic teasing that came from familiarity, in the seats behind them, and JJ walked ahead into the cockpit, assumingly to address the pilot.

There was a routine to the movements, seemingly enough that they could be done without the full concentration. They were all comfort where they were, who they worked with. Tabitha hoped it was something she would come to understand.

"How long until take off?" she asked quietly.

"A few minutes," Reid answered for her when Aaron only responded with a low hum, his eyes never leaving the report.

Tabitha glanced at Reid and he smiled awkwardly. She wanted to make him feel more relaxed so she returned the grin.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"You're welcome," Reid responded.

Tabitha broke their locked gazes to stare out the window, waiting to leave.

"It looks like the Unsub attacks them at night, when they're on their way home," Elle spoke, her eyes scanning the file, "Carlton Fry was walking home from a friend's house. Admed Sakiel from the library and Julie Griffins from a party."

"Caroline Rogers is the difference," Tabitha admitted, "She was last seen outside an art gallery she had an exhibition at. She was waiting for her mother, a Stacey Rogers."

"Why change the MO?" Derek questioned, "What happened?"

"Those murders have got a lot of media coverage since Julie Griffin's body was discovered," JJ pointed out, "Maybe he had no option?"

"Why only since Griffins?" Derek tilted his head.

Tabitha's lips twitched upward bitterly. "She was a cheerleader."

There was a moment of shared sorrowful understanding.

Reid dropped his gaze and continued to examine the photographs of the victim's bodies, of the wounds sustained. "He restrained his victims at the hands and feet, probably with rope or cable ties. He beats them with a baseball bat mostly likely, judging by the shape of the bruises and stabs them, deep, no hesitation in the strokes. And then he strangles them. All of these are signs of aggressive, rage. These aren't just random attacks. The victims knew their killer - they were personal."

"I think this guy worked or does work at the high school. Only someone with that access could be that close to the students and be able to get the bodies into the football field," Tabitha interjected, "He probably has a history of assault. How else could he do this so efficiently? He has experience."

"But the way he kills, it suggests a lack of control," Reid argued,

"It suggests a temper," Tabitha elaborated.

"Then the strangling could be a show of remorse," Gideon pondered, "Why else would he stab them and then strangle them? He could just let them bleed out."

"He's putting them out of their misery, like mercy killings," Elle said, realisation slipping into her voice, "He doesn't want them to suffer."

"Yeah, well, they did," Tabitha's voice was emotionless and she looked away from the images.

"First murder?" JJ asked quietly, sympathy in her voice.

Tabitha breathed out and smiled awkwardly, running a hand through her hair. "First murder I was the head of, yeah."

"Was?" Aaron's gaze was sharp.

"I was given the case when the first body was found, but when Julie Griffin's was found, my supervisor decided it was…too high profile. They kept me on though, because I'm the expert so far," she admitted.

Aaron's frown deepened.

Tabitha's smiled reassuringly. She shook her head slightly. "It's fine. It happens. At least I can still help find this bastard."

Aaron and Tabitha shared a look, both silently conveying something that only the two would understand. After a moment, Aaron broke his gaze and glanced at the rest of the team.

"Landing in ten," he stated, "Be prepared for confrontation. Something tells me that our presence is more the want of the Governor than the police force. She's not exactly one for not stepping on people's toes."

Tabitha snorted. "Now that's an understatement."


End file.
